


Will you alpha me?

by ScarletWolf213



Series: TWCAW [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Collars, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, but only in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/pseuds/ScarletWolf213
Summary: March 31-Alpha/Beta/Omega: Stiles had his first heat young and since then it’s always just been John and him...and he loves that, don’t get him wrong. But after..john always takes the color away and always keeps Stiles at arm's length, until Jordan shows up. When the new deputy starts to flirt with Stiles John gets possessive..it leads to a long-awaited talk and hopefully a happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The First chapter will mostly be the story the second one will be the lovely heat scene. I might add more this story but I don't know. I will add to the tags when I write the heat scene as well!

Stiles had his first heat when he was 13 a year after they lost Claudia. The doctors all said it was normal, what with there being no omega in the household and Stiles taking over all the omega duties that Claudia had...well all but helping John with the things only his wife could do. As John sat there holding his feverish, gasping and whining son, ignoring the sweet intoxicating scent coming from him, he asked the doctors what he should do. 

Of course, John knew he wasn’t going to like the answers, he never would but as the doctor stood there he felt his body slump. “Well Sheriff, that is really up to you.” Deaton said in a calm voice as John rubbed his son’s back his hand laying on the fever-hot skin making Stiles moan. “If you wish, you could send him to one of the heat clinics, now it isn’t frowned upon and in most cases like yours the parents do choose to keep the omega as their own and ride the heat through with them and continue until the omega reaches of age to find a mate or the omega can choose to mate with the parent...or you could find an older alpha to be his companion, they do have several good agencies for that.” John made faces at all of the options and sighed looking down at the tear stained cheeks and the way he clung to John’s shirt all long pale limbs, rose-colored lips, and bright watery Bambi eyes, even his fox ears were popping in and out and Stiles normally never let anyone but him see them. 

See when he had met Claudia his life was falling apart, he was fresh out of the marines, just started as a deputy and was floating through life not really caring or thinking about anything other than work… Then one day he was out on a call when he saw this poor woman trapped in a rainstorm and looking lost. It wasn’t until he got out and ran over to ask if she was ok that he really saw how beautiful she was, she was a supernatural of some kind, maybe a were-fox or a hybrid fox but she had striking black fox ears that were close to her head almost hidden by her hair. The first thing out of her mouth after he had asked her if she needed a lift was a rant about how just because she was an omega didn’t mean she was useless...It was the best and worst twenty minutes of his life and as he sat there his cheeks pink and his hand rubbing the back of his neck shyly he stammered through an apology and then pointed at his soaked uniform and the car, shrugged and started to walk away. It was a few days later that she showed up sheepishly holding a thing of brownies and then bullied him into a date that night. It was the best date he ever had... 

He took his little fox home playing with Stiles’ ears like he saw his wife do a hundred times when Stiles was little. Claudia and he had talked about this… before she died. They thought he would have been a few years older but they did. They said they would give him a choice and even though John feared the answer he knew he would ask Stiles. He wouldn’t just ship his son off to one of the heat clinics without planning it, he wouldn’t let Stiles think he was abandoning him. So when they got inside he had pulled away from Stiles and told him to go take care of what he needed then come back and sit down. It didn’t take long, just a few minutes but once he had taken care of himself and he changed his clothes he was more clear-headed, his eyes less glassy, and he was looking at John blushing deep red and nervous. He sighed and held his hand up when Stiles started to talk and looked at him, really looked before he spoke. “Ok Kiddo this is what’s going to happen, you're going to start your heat probably really soon and I need to know if you want me to find you an alpha, take you to heat clinic or...well..... I could help.” John watched as his slowly increasingly distressed son heard all the options and was surprised and weary if not on some level pleased when he watched Stiles slump and take a calming breath when John said he could do it. He truly wasn’t expecting Stiles to want him, he knew it happened, hell some people preferred it because it was a guarantee that the omegas would give children but when he heard his baby say “You! Only you. Want only you daddy” he couldn’t begin to tell you what he felt. 

That was years ago and now Stiles was 16. He was Still eager to please and they Still shared his heats, John making sure he had birth control and that he took it and his Adderall on time daily. His baby was becoming more and more beautiful as time went on. He fit his long limbs now, he was still clumsy and still loud and hyper but John loved him that way. Even if every time he turned around he would find Stiles trying to push their heat activities into none heat time… But Stiles wasn’t 18 yet...so John would always push him off gently and shut those thoughts down, every time it happened he would have to watch Stiles walk away the fox ears he always lets out around the house would go back inside of him and he would hide in his room. John would smell the salt and scrub his hands over his face and hair wondering not for the first time what the hell is his life. 

Stiles, on the other hand, loved John, loved him with all he had. He didn’t want anyone else, he wanted his daddy...his one and only alpha. He loved his heats...well no he hated them, he hated how messy and gross they were, hated not really remembering how good John felt or how he looked when he was inside of him. He hated how as soon as he was fine and heat free for 24 hours John would take off the omega collar that the older man had gotten for him and would put it in a locked trunk that had all kinds of things in it. He still let Stiles keep his omega bracelets that just told the world he was an omega and was “alpha-less” even though Stiles had asked him about changing them to cuffs that had their symbol on it. But every time Stiles tried to bring up cuffs or fought him when he tried to take the collar off just mad his eyes burn Alpha red and Stiles fell into submission then moved to his room and stayed there when John was home until it didn’t hurt so much to look at him and Stiles could tuck the needs and wants away. 

It was always hard, it always hurt to turn Stiles away but John promised Claudia he would let Stiles pick what would happen when he turned 18 and he just had to hold out until then and hope that he hadn’t lost Stiles and that he understood when it was all explained. 

He didn’t notice at first, he didn’t notice how his baby boy had stopped trying to get hugs from him, didn’t notice had he passively stood there and just let John touch him. Which that should have been the sign, his passiveness... because if there is one thing about his baby it’s that he is the farthest thing from passive. Passive aggressive maybe but in no way is he passive. He also missed how little they had started talking and how long it’s been since he heard his boy’s laugh. 

That startling realization came in the form of him trying to fill out paperwork when his son's loud shocked laughter filled the air, clean and crisp and John’s head snapped straight up as he heard him chatter away to someone. He followed the voice trying to remember the last time Stiles had come to visit him and even scarier tried to remember when the last time the omega had spent time with him willingly. He couldn’t remember...and that hurt...He shook his head, his hand reaching up to rub the spot over his heart as he felt it clench so hard it felt like it was being crushed. He rounded the corner trying to plan some kind of sit down with Stiles so they could talk when he heard his boy laugh again followed by an answering laugh that was deeper and more mellow. John jerked back a little and looked up seeing the scene in front of him. 

There perched on the corner of his new deputies desk was his baby boy, his omega, his Stiles. And well that pissed him off ok. That wasn’t something he liked to watch. Everyone in the office knew you didn’t flirt or touch his son and here the new kid was not only flirting and talking to his kid but putting his fucking hands on him. John saw red, he didn’t know what sound he made but everyone stopped and moved back a space, Stiles standing up and the new kid moving to stand in front of him. John snarled again and one of the older Alphas that John has been working with since before Claudia pulled Jordan away from Stiles and when the younger alpha turned to snarl at the man John took it upon himself to move forward, stalking closer to this alpha who thinks he could take what was his. Who Stiles was going to let take him away from John. 

He was just about to say something his chest rumbling with a deeply pissed off and possessive growl when he felt soft hands land on his shoulder one sliding down to take his hand. And he knew these hands, had memorized them and knew everything about them. He turned red eyes to his boy and felt Stiles tug at him to walk with him and he did, he let his omega guide him to a place that smelt less like an offending alpha and more like his own territory. He let his baby’s scent wrap around him, anchor him and soothe him as he was led to sit and when Stiles moved away John clung. He wasn’t proud of it but he pulled his baby into his lap and wrapped around him as much as he could nuzzling at his boy's neck and running his hands over every part of Stiles trying to wipe Jordan’s scent away. Stiles didn’t say anything he just let John take what he needed which was worse than anything.

Stiles hadn’t wanted to pull away from John hadn’t wanted to give him up. But John didn’t want him, Stiles didn’t even know what he did want, but his daddy just didn’t seem to want him, so he let his Alpha take what he needed then he let it go. He pulled back and worked on school stuff, took care of everything else and started leaving lunches for him in the fridge instead of taking them to him. He wasn’t happy about it but he understood, he understood he would just have to find a new alpha.

He didn’t expect Jordan. The Ken doll of a man that started as the new deputy. He had been introduced to Stiles by a group of deputies Stiles and his friends ran into when they were getting food at the dinner that had the best curly fries. The man had smiled and moved a little closer than necessary but he was nice, polite and had confessed to a love of the fried food. As Stiles took a small sniff and registered that his scent wasn’t overly musky or too strong, it was just as nice and simple as the man himself, Stiles though this could work, he could make it work. 

He had to force himself to not flinch when Jordan touched him, had to pretend he didn’t mind when the strange alpha...No not strange...New, when the new alpha got his scent on him but he didn’t think he did a good job. He got strange looks from everyone as he laughed and played along and smiled at what Jordan was saying. He knew that most of them could tell something was wrong and he and spent plenty of nights at Scotts crying all over his best friend for Melissa to Know as well. But no one came right out to ask so why would he think differently.

That’s why it took him minutes to realize what was happening, minutes to figure out the angry alpha in the room was John and that he was seconds away from killing Jordan and Stiles didn’t think he just moved. He practically wrapped himself around his daddy's arm and tugged him to his office got him seated and tried to think of what to do. He didn’t know what he did wrong but he sure as hell didn’t think this had anything to do with Jordan so he was going to put space between them. Let John calm down then try and talk to him to see what had set this all off, but John wouldn’t let him. He clung to Stiles, full body scented him and held on as he rearranged them so they were laying down. Which made him go limp and pliant in shock and something like hurt because even if this was just instincts it was still cruel because Stiles couldn’t keep this...he knew that...He stayed still even when all he wanted to do was curl up into his chosen alpha and sleep away all this hurt until it was just a bad dream. 

John drifted for awhile his face pressed into his omega’s scent...waite, not his...Stiles isn’t his even if he wants him to be. John sighed and dragged his mouth over his boy's neck slowly missing the feel of the leather that was there when he usually did that. He heard a quiet moan leave Stiles and he pulled away not wanting to give him the wrong idea. But he watched as his boy slumped and fell into himself and he could smell salt and that acidic mint that had been clinging to everything Stiles touched and he had to press close, press him into his office couch when Stiles fought against him and clamp his teeth around the back of his neck when he wouldn’t stop. 

The teeth, those teeth that should be marking him, should bite in until there was blood, till all he could think about was the sting of them is what broke Stiles. It’s what had him hiding his face in the couch and crying. Had him falling completely exhausted asking John what he wanted from him, why he did that if he didn’t want anything from Stiles...if he didn’t want him. And he couldn’t help but curl into the man when he was moved and pressed into his chest as John talked, the soothing rumble of his voice working on the jagged pieces Stiles felt full of. It was going to be a long talk he knew that, could tell by how tight Jon held him, but it was going to get better by the end they would leave this office happy and whole.  
*****************************************************************

After a few hours of paperwork when John had grabbed Stiles’ hand and walked out of his office saying goodbyes to everyone no one said anything about Stiles being tucked under John’s arm clinging happily and smiling brightly. They also didn’t dare bring up the fact that Stiles had what looked like a collar of bite marks and hickeys around his whole neck. He touched them once in a while as they walked to the car and smiles brighter every time he got that deep throb from them...Yah they would be fine...and now that they talked about it...he couldn’t wait for his next heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is mpreg in this chapter! Also, this is a short time jump from the end of the last chapter, so it is in the same story it's just after John finally fully collared and claimed Stiles and they have been a couple for a little while. 
> 
> I don't know if I will add to this or not but for now, this is the last for this story...you guys have been amazing and I am so shocked by how many people have read this and just how many people have read what I have written in general. It's crazy and I mean for real guys I pretty much cried with all the love and comments and people reading everything I wrote for TWCAW...so yah I'll end this sappy stuff and just say thank you!!

He sat on the floor his back braced against the bathroom door trying to breathe. His chest was heaving and his breath was coming in short and shallow pants. He couldn’t look at what was in his hands, he just couldn’t. They had to be _lying_! _They couldn’t be true!_ It had been a stupid joke, Lydia had made the comment and Erica had agreed but when he got them to buy him four different kinds he didn’t even expect anything to happen. But here he was leaning into Erica holding the evidence that he had been wrong his friends sure had a fucking _irronic_ sense of humor. 

He sighed and hangs his head missing the looks that Erica and Lydia trade above him, the girls felt bad but they didn’t understand the reason behind Stiles’ distress. “Look,” Erica said rubbing his back slowly “It’ll be ok I promise! You have a **_great_** Alpha. He will take care of you and… _Stiles_ he will probably be ecstatic!” Stiles looked up at her his eyes slighted and sighed again looking at the four positive pregnancy tests that are clutched in his hand. He closed his eyes taking three deep controlled breaths before he nods and stands. All he said was a quite ok and let them leave, his mind wandering to the times when someone like this could have happened.

It had happened about six weeks after they had talked and fixed things between them. Stiles and John had been going strong, the older man having just colored him and they had been talking about his suppressants. Now that he was 18 and collared he wanted to stop taking them so he could maybe, just maybe get a heat. a real one that lasted for weeks and leads to babies if they didn't use the right protection. It had taken a few days to break John down and to make him agree but he did and with one call they were dropped and his birth control was added to. 

It wasn’t a simple smooth road like the two had hoped though...They had to go through two different birth controls that Stiles ended up having issues with because of his ADHD meds and anxiety. It turned out that because of the meds he was on and the way his body was he apparently had mild allergies to the birth controls and it ended up being John who had to get a shot to make sure that they wouldn’t have a baby while Stiles was in high school. Though now looking at the fact that he was a senior and was six weeks from graduating and had four pregnancy tests looking at him that seemed to be null and void. He shook himself out of his thoughts and slowly made his way to his room forgetting about the girls and moving around to change out of his school clothes and put on the clothes that John liked him to wear around the house. He also put on his home collar which was just like the red velvet one he wore to school except that the home one was leather and it had a metal loop on it that John loved to tug on when he wanted Stiles to move closer. 

He bit his lip and hurried up changing and got downstairs to make dinner. He didn't know when the girls left and he didn't really care at this point. He needed something to distract him and he had hoped that dinner would do just that, or at least it would help him think of how he was going to tell John about the change in their lives...he just hoped the older man would be ok with it. 

He pulled out potatoes, carrots, celery, onions, a few more assorted vegetables and a beautiful piece of roast that he was going to cut up and make a beef tip and vegetable type stew that they could pour over rice. As he washed the veggies his mind wandered to the day after that first heat, when the fog had lifted and he had all his brain cells in the right place. He had come out of the fog to John chuckling as he nuzzled into the older man's chest playing with the light dusting of hair there. He was giving off a very content and very happy omega purr and was draped over John trying to get closer. The man just huffed out another laugh and rolled them over settling most of his weight on top of the little cuddly omega. Stiles' eyes blinked slowly taking in the world around him. 

Everything seemed light and gauzy almost. John wasn’t heavy, he was just a nice warm weight that made him feel safe and secure. He was brushing his lips along Stiles’ shoulder whispering soft praises and love confessions against his lovers' skin nipping here and there making Stiles shudder. He had clung to him his nails biting into the older man’s skin as one hand tugged at his hair making his Alpha growl softly and kiss the omega hard and deep. The feeling of his lips always seem to stay with Stiles, his lips curling as he remembers how it felt to have the older man grip the back of his neck and dominate the kiss. He guided Stiles head, tilting it just right and plunged his tongue into the younger man's mouth making him groan and try to find a piece of John to hold onto. It had been the best kiss he had ever had and John was a damn good kisser. They had spent all day in bed cuddled together just kissing and holding onto each other as they floated down from the intense hormones and feelings. It had been one of the best days of their relationship because he got a whole day to just be in John’s arms without worrying about him being called away.  
**************************************************************************

He had just made a plan as he put the finishing touches on dinner and left it to cook. He had decided he would just rip the band-aid off and show him the tests and explain that he had been morning sick recently and that he hasn’t felt right and took them on a whim but...Look they are positive...your gonna be a daddy!!.... _Oh God!_ Stiles hoped this would go well...he needed it to go well...he doesn’t know what he would do if John didn’t want the baby...He knows John and his mom weren’t that much older when Claudia had gotten pregnant with him and he just hoped that John wouldn’t relate the two. He was scared, but he loved John and he already loved the baby inside of him he would not give up his little Bee (yes he had nicknamed the baby bumble bee) and if..if he had to leave his Alpha..his John, so be it.  
************************************************************************  
Stiles was setting the table and was busy pouring drinks when John had gotten in. The older man could hear Stiles singing softly along with the radio and quietly went to put his gun away in the safe and tucking his badge in his desk drawer. He kicked off his shoes and padded his way into the kitchen sliding up to his now mate and wrapped his arms around him kissing his neck softly brushing his lips against the collar wrapped around his long soft pale neck. His chest rumbling as he felt his boy shutter against him. “Mmmm hello sweetheart,” he said softly hugging his boy tighter as he leaned back into John resting his whole body weight on him. “Mmmmm hello daddy” was the soft reply he got as John let his boy turn to face him and grabbed his chin to plant a soft loving kiss on Stiles’s full pink lips. John smirked when that got a little humming moan from Stiles and he nuzzled him softly knowing that if they kept this up they wouldn’t eat he would just end up eating his boy instead of the delicious food he smelt. He chuckled as his boy hip checked him saying the same thing John had been thinking and shooed the older man into a seat so he could plate their food. John sighed as he watched Stiles practically dance around the kitchen one of his henleys swamping his body, John could finally relax as he looked at his boy covered in his scent again and caring for their pack of two..maybe someday down the road it could be a pack of three or four but John wouldn’t think on that yet, he would wait until Stiles was read...if that never happened well that was ok...he just wanted his love happy.  
**************************************************************************  
They were halfway through dinner when John had had enough. Stiles was moving around and squirming like crazy, he reeked of anxiety and he wouldn’t look at John at all and to make things worse he wasn’t really talking and had yet to really actively touch John. And now he may be older but he was not a stupid man. He knew when something was wrong and damn it something was really fucking wrong. He got up ignoring his boy's questions and picked him up listening to Stiles squeak and his breath hitch as John moved up the Stairs smacking Stiles’s ass when he started to flail and move too much. He shoved the door open to their room and unceremoniously dumped his omega onto the bed as soon as he was close to it. He took in the wide-eyed slack-jawed appearance of his mate and growled softly when he mad to sit up and John moved away glaring at him in a way that told Stiles to stay put. 

John went back downstairs picking up dinner and grabbing a few water bottles for them in case Stiles needed some aftercare for whatever had gotten him so twisted up inside and made his way back to their bedroom. By the time he made it upstairs, his boy was sitting up and clutching his knees to his chest biting his lip. John shook his head and changed into soft sleep pants forgoing his shirt so his boy could get as much skin to skin contact as he needed. “So? You wanna tell me what has my baby all twisted up tonight or am I gonna have to pull it out of you?” He watched as Stiles’ eyes got big and he glared at the carpet that he normally would be kneeling on. John waited knowing that sooner or later he would answer the Alpha because he couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to disappoint. Two minutes later he didn’t answer verbally but he did by shrugging and then shaking his head, still John waited for the words to come and sighed when none did. 

He moved onto the bed pulling Stiles into the v of his legs so his back was pressed into John’s chest and the older man could wrap his arms around the omega. He could feel him slightly shaking which worried John and the older man started to nuzzle at the youngers neck and pulled him closer. “Whatever it is just tell me baby I promise I won’t be upset, your my mate and I love you...I want you happy no matter what.” John waited and watched trying to figure out if this was when his boy was going to leave him or if this was something else…

He wasn’t expecting for Stiles to slip something into his hand while he smelt of tears. John just hooked his chin over his little mate's shoulder and looked down at what Stiles had given him. His breath hitched and picked up as he stared at the white stick in his hand with two blue plus signs. He couldn’t help the slightly hysterical laugh that left him as he stared some more lost in the fact that supposedly his boy was pregnant...that they were pregnant. He was shaken out of his stupor when he heard his beloved, sweet boy apologizing and saying that if John didn’t want their little bee, which John would have to ask about later, then it was ok and Stiles would go because he wasn’t going to give up their child...he didn’t know that they would get blessed with this but that he saw it as a blessing and well….What the hell was John supposed to say to that?! 

He pressed his face into Stiles’ neck his face breaking out into a smile that made his cheeks hurt and made him feel like his face would break. He let out another laugh and picked Stiles up getting off the bed and spinning him around as his boy cried out in shocking then let out a relieved laugh throwing his arms around John as the man spun and danced with his amazing, precious boy. 

Stiles just clung to him smiling as happy tears ran down his face watching John’s eyes sparkle and get glassy as he gazed at Stiles carefully setting him down and putting work roughed hands lovingly over his stomach carefully covering it. Stiles smiled and ran his hands through John’s hair as the man got to his knees and kissed all over the still flat stomach smiling up at Stiles before he nuzzled it softly. 

John smiled as tears started to fall, his heart full of love for his beautiful boy and the baby that was now inside of him. He kissed the skin there softly and imagined the way Stiles will look and he could help the contented rumble that left him as he nuzzled the skin there and whispered softly “Hi baby, I’m your daddy...I can’t wait to meet you...we love you so much already…” He felt his boys hands in his hair looked up to see the tears running down his cheeks and he got up cupping his mates cheeks and placing soft kisses all over the tear tracks kissing them away and pulling him close. “I love you…” Stiles whispered into John’s shirt and all he could do was place a soft kiss on his hair and pull the younger man into bed mouthing the words against his neck as they settled in. John’s hand sliding to cover Stiles’ stomach and he smiled as he felt his boy twine their fingers together as they rested there protecting the baby that was growing there.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comment or come talk to me on Tumblr.   
> My Tumblr is the same as on here so come talk fandom to me!?


End file.
